The present invention relates primarily to hollow tubular members made of fibre-reinforced plastics materials. Such hollow members are primarily intended for use as struts in a structure or for transmitting compressive, tensile and torsional forces in vehicles such as space vehicles, aircraft and automotive vehicles. The present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing such hollow members.